What COULD HAVE happened at the Badlands
by AnthonysWill
Summary: Cover image does NOT belong to me! Credit goes to alexpharoa on deviantART. Ventus gives chase to the Masked Boy at the Badlands. What dangers awaits him? What plans does the Masked boy have for him? Rated M For language and content.
1. Chapter 1

What could have happened at the Badlands

Ventus x Vanitas. Also, I do NOT own Kingdom hearts or its characters. Square Enix and Disney do. This is just a hot...story.

Please do not read if you do not like boy on boy(Yaoi). Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Like right now, He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person." -Masked Boy<em>

As soon as Ventus defeated Maleficent in the Enchanted Dominion, he refused to go back to the Land of Departure with Aqua when she asked him to. He ran away from his beloved friend and boarded his Keyblade glider to fly into the dark space away from the world. He was worried about what that masked boy had said about Terra.

Meanwhile, Aqua was debating if she should chase down Ven or not….

"_Just who is that Masked Boy?",_ Ven thought to himself.

Ventus suddenly felt a dark, chilly feeling brush by his body. He glanced toward his right and saw the Masked Boy flying through space, quickly drifting ahead of him.

"Him again!"

Wasting no time, Ventus gave chase to the boy. He found himself arriving at an empty, cracked, wasteland. He reverted his keyblade glider back into a keyblade and jumped onto the barren land. Ventus looked around and only noticed dust and particles blowing throughout the air.

"Where's he hiding?

Ventus felt the same dark chill from before behind him. He turned around and saw the masked boy. Ventus angrily lashed out at the boy.

"All right! What did you mean about Terra being a different person?!"

Vanitas smirked from under his helmet.

"Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Stupid, or true." The masked boy stated to Ventus. Vanitas held his arm out, and summoned a keyblade in his hand. Ventus was stunned.

"A keyblade?" _Why does he have a keyblade?_

Ventus took out his own keyblade and glared at the masked boy.

_I'll beat the answers out of him!_

"Good, Let's see what you're made of." Vanitas taunted his opponent.

Ventus ran toward the boy and swung his keyblade at him, only to hit nothing as the masked boy jumped backwards high in mid-air. While in mid-air, Vanitas shot multiple sparks of dark lightning at Ven, sending shocks throughout his opponent's body. Ven was temporarily stunned and saw Vanitas shooting a fireball at his right. Ven rolled away from the fire and dashed towards the boy in the dark suit. He clashed his blade with Vanitas, both boys refusing to lose the weapon deadlock. Ven side-stepped out of the way and used Aero to send the masked boy in mid-air, Ventus jumped up and swung his keyblade at him, hoping to finish him off. However, Vanitas struck Ven's keyblade out of the way. Catching him off guard, Vanitas kicked Ven in the face to send the boy falling hard on the ground. Ven got up after falling and looked up, only to see a keyblade smack him away. He was sent flying a couple of meters away, his body landing face down on the ground. Ven was beaten and unable to get up.

Vanitas was disappointed in the battle.

"That really all you got? Man you are worthle-"

Vanitias stopped himself when he saw Ven looking at him from the ground, gazing at him with fury in his eyes. Those deep blue eyes combined with the boy's smooth, heated skin from the recent battle, made a stunning sight. Not to mention Ven's pants hugged his ass tightly. Vanitas licked his lips. He was going to have a change of plans.

Ven glared at the masked boy with frustration. He was vulnerable, unable to fight back, and determined to beat the boy in front of him. His enemy walked in front of him and crouched down. Ven watched as the boy removed his mask and tossed it aside, revealing his true face: pale skin, golden-yellow eyes, and jet-black spiky hair.

The boy extended his hand out to reach Ven's face, and tilted his head upwards so they were both making direct eye contact. Ven was slightly uncomfortable as his enemy's face was closing in on his own while in this position. Unfortunately, He could not retaliate due to his recent beating.

Vanitas made an evil smile at the boy below him.

"I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what?"

Ven growled at Vanitas, "What are you planning?"

"As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done, and so is mine."

Ventus spitted at the boy. "Screw you!"

He attempted to push himself out of Vanitas's grip, but pain shot throughout his weakened body and he was unable to stand, or even sit up.

Vanitas chucked and grabbed Ven's hair with one hand and pulled him up until he was directly facing the blue-eyed boy, both of their colored eyes reflecting upon the other.

"Screw me? You're in no position to talk. As for me...you're mine Ventus."

"What-?"

And Ventus's lips were covered by the lips of the black-haired boy he resented.

"_Arghh?! No!_"

Ventus tried to fight back but Vanitas had slipped his other hand around his waist and pulled him in, locking their bodies together and making resistance futile since the dark haired boy was more stronger and muscular than he was.

_Why he is kissing me?! Only couples kiss!_

Ven refused to give in and shut his mouth, to prevent his enemy from exploring beyond his lips.

Vanitas gazed into Ven's wild eyes while still kissing him. The boy wasn't cooperating with him and and was struggling to get out of his grip.

_You're determined aren't you. You can't resist for long..._

Vanitas suddenly broke contact with Ven and pushed him onto the floor.

Ven gasped for air as his back made impact with the ground. Vanitas lunged toward Ventus and forcefully attacked his victim's exposed mouth with his own.

Ventus was caught off guard as his enemy laid on top of him and slipped his tongue into his mouth and began tasting his insides. He shamefully moaned as Vanitas's skillful tongue made contact with his own. Ventus had to gasp for air when Vanitas suddenly thrusted his hips into him.

_What is this feeling? This can't be pleasure? No!_

Ventus balled up both of his hands into fists, but Vanitas saw this out of the corner of his eyes and caught both hands with his own, forcing them down. The dark haired boy also pressed his legs down on Ventus, to prevent him from kicking him.

Finally knowing that Ventus couldn't fight back, Vanitas went for his neck, grinding his lower body against him in the process.

Ventus moaned again due to the intensity of feelings he was experiencing. His enemy was licking and tasting his neck, and he could feel heat radiating off both of their bodies. He was hot and confused.

_Why do I feel good...Aqua and Terra never taught me about these things and Argh-!_

Vanitas had begin to suck on Ventus's ear causing the boy to squirm in delight.

Vanitas paused to take a look at Ven's face. His face was flushed red and he was breathing heavily. Ventus felt Vanitas stop his actions and looked at the dark-haired boy.

Vanitas smirked.

"You seem to enjoy this."

Ven looked away and became even more red. He spoke in breaths, "Can you...please...stop."

_Too fucking innocent. _Vanitas thought to himself.

However, he would not stop. He had recently triggered his lusty needs when he came across several files and clips of hardcore nudity, action, and sex on a computer that didn't belong to him. He was curious what Master Xehanort had on that piece of junk, and well after the discovery of _that_, he had a new perspective on his Master, and it was not a good one. Ventus was not a girl like several he saw on the files, but he was a guy, and there were definitely naked guys in the files, which makes Xehanort's sexuality questionable.

Vanitas licked his lips again staring at the boy below, answering Ventus's question:

"Never." Vanitas stated to Ventus.

With that said, Vanitas freed his grip on Ventus's hands. He used his hands to make Ventus face him, and kissed the boy passionately.

Ultimately, Ventus gave up resisting and indulged in the rough kiss. He placed his hands on Vanitas's back. Squeezing and feeling the back-muscles of his enemy.

_But Terra and Aqua would be disappointed that I'm doing this with..._

The feeling of Vanitas's lower-half pressing up against him made him forget the thought as he moaned in pleasure.

_Ahh...I can't escape._

Ventus began kissing Vanitas realizing he couldn't fight back against his enemy. Surprised by this turn of event, Vanitas only wanted more of Ventus. He snapped his finger and darkness engulfed both boys, taking their clothing and leaving them both naked. Ventus was suddenly self-conscious as he had never been naked with another person. He blushed and looked at Vanitas, who seemed to pay no attention to his own nudity.

The boy was completely different outside his dark suit, his well-toned body was no longer covered and his pale skin only complemented his body. His face was smooth outside of the helmet and Ventus had to admit he wasn't bad-looking. He should really change his clothing and remove his helmet; then he wouldn't look so evil.

Ventus shivered as Vanitas licked his stomach and slowly made his way upwards to his neck.

Ventus pouted. "Y-You're nasty…"

"You haven't seen nasty yet." Vanitas growled and began sucking on the boy's nipple. Ventus responded by moaning and wrapping his arms around his enemy's waist, tightening their body contact and thrusting his lower-half forward.

_Damn._

Vanitas was enjoying the intimate contact Ventus was giving him below.

He could not believe how lucky he was to run into Ventus instead of Terra and Aqua. The boy was a hot mess under his control. His flustered face, his soft smooth skin, and those deep blue eyes showed so much passion when the boy was filled with determination.

Vanitas helped Ventus stood up, and then pushed him against a wall.

He crouched down and began to pump Ven's member with his hands, and then proceeded to lick and suck it. Ventus squirmed, never experiencing a pleasure such as this.

"Argh...I.."

"Don't resist." Vanitas commanded and stuck two of his fingers inside Ven's mouth, which he sucked.

Vanitas continued to pleasure Ventus until he started to taste pre-cum. He stopped himself, and stood up.

"Now it's my turn." Vanitas demanded from Ventus.

"But, I've never done it…" Ven meekly replied.

"Just copy what I did or else..."

Vanitas sucked on Ven's neck and bit it, causing the innocent boy to yelp in surprise.

"H-Hey! Okay! S-Stop, I'll do it!" an embarrassed Ventus said.

He crouched down and looked at Vanita's manhood. Slightly intimidated, he licked it, and began to suck on it. Vanitas's breathing rapidly sped itself as the inexperienced boy continued to pleasure him.

"F-Fuck, feels good."

Vanitas began thrusting himself into Ven's mouth to acquire more friction. Surprisingly, Ven took it all in and Vanitas was only getting closer to his climax. He grabbed Ven and turned him on the wall so that Ven's back was facing him. Vanitas began grinding his member against Ven's rear end.

Ven looked at Vanitas with wide eyes.

"You're not going to…"

Vanitas grinned. "I am…"

Ven was horrified. He was not ready for this. Vanitas saw the boy's expression change, and proceeded to lick and suck his neck. Ventus moaned thanks to the expert's tongue.

Vanitas started caressing Ven's ass with his hands. It was firm and smooth. Hot.

"What's yours is mine." The dark haired boy teased Ven's entrance with his member.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Vanitas then realized something.

"Fuck."

He flipped Ventus around and kissed him on the lips. Vanitas fell backwards onto the ground with Ventus atop him. He pushed Ventus to the side and began jerking the boy off.

Ventus didn't question this course of action as it only brought pleasure.

The innocent boy grabbed the dark-haired boy's member and began jerking him off as well.

After a moment, both boys were near their moment.

"Fuck, I'm getting close-!"

"M-Me too..." Ventus replied.

And they both reached their climax, as hot loads of white, sticky, fluid flew onto their bodies.

Both boys were out of breath, and Ventus glanced at his enemy.

"How come you didn't...you know back then?"

Vanitas looked at the innocent boy.

"We need a "special potion" to make it easier for ourselves. I didn't have any. Consider yourself lucky this time."

"Oh." Ventus was glad he didn't have to go through such an event. Although, there were more important matters at hand.

"Are you going to destroy me?"

Vanitas gazed at Ventus in thought. He then extended his arm around the boy's neck and pulled him closer until their foreheads touched.

"Nah, if the sex is this great, I'll keep you alive for a while. We haven't even done everything."

Vanitas grinned at Ventus. Ventus blushed and looked away. There was no escape.

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

Meanwhile, on a top of a ledge of the Badlands, Aqua had successfully recorded everything that had occurred. Aqua had actually chased Ven toward the Badlands, but she arrived a bit later and saw Ven on the verge of death. She was planning to rush in and save him...until the masked boy kissed Ven. From that point on, she observed. She had to admit, the camera Terra got for her on her birthday came in handy today. She sighed.

"I wish I had left Ven with one of those "Special potions", I happen to have a lot."

Behind her, there was a human sized mouse bound in ropes, struggling to break free. Earlier, the mouse was going to interrupt Ven when he was making out, but Aqua had knocked him out and tied him up so he wouldn't do anything. Aqua untied his ropes and smiled.

"Okay they're done. Come on, we have to save Ven!"

King Mickey glared at Aqua.

After a couple of minutes of arguing on true values and morals, they finally approached the two naked boys on the Badlands.


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic continues from Chapter 1(duh). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ven!" Aqua shouted, running toward the very naked Ventus and Vanitas.<p>

Vanitas looked at the blue haired lady approaching him with a displeased look on his face.

"Hmph, way to ruin the moment. Your friends suck."

Ventus was extremely aware of how awkward his situation was right now.

"Aqua?! Please don't come any closer! Don't look! I'm naked!"

"Ven! Get away from him!" Aqua demanded.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "Seems I'm not wanted here. You have such good friends." He spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"But you-"

Ventus wasn't able to finish, Vanitias summoned a dark portal and jumped into it. The dark haired boy disappeared from sight, along with the portal.

This left Ventus alone until Aqua had arrived at his location. Mickey Mouse eventually caught up as well. Ventus could have never been more embarrassed with two people seeing him naked.

He covered his manhood with his hands and turned his back on his two allies. His face was as red as a tomato.

Aqua looked away in the other direction as she spoke to her friend.

"Ven! I'm glad you're okay but…your clothes..."

"I know Aqua! Um...He took my clothes!"

He remembered that the Masked Boy had summoned a dark aura that instantly removed their clothing when they were about to…

_No_

Ven couldn't believe what he had done with his enemy.

Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse summoned a large white cloth and handed it to Ven.

"Here! Use this! You shouldn't be naked out here."

"Thanks."

Ven was very thankful that he had something to cover himself with in front of Aqua. He wrapped the cloth around himself and tightened it.

"Aqua, I'm fine now."

Aqua returned her gaze back to her friend, and ran and hugged him.

"Aqua?! I'm still naked UNDER this cloth you know?!"

"I'm so sorry Ven. If I had arrived sooner, I could have prevented this from happening."

Mickey glared at Aqua, "You did-"

"No I didn't!" Aqua shouted back at the mouse. Then she ignored him.

"It's okay Aqua! And who are you?" Ventus spoke to the mouse.

Mickey was annoyed at how Aqua had shot him down, but he still had to be humble with the keyblade wielders.

"The name is Mickey! Mickey Mouse. I'm also a keyblade wielder, training under Yen Sid."

"Thanks for the help Mickey. I'm Ven! I haven't passed the Mark of Mastery like Aqua yet, so that means me and you are both trainees! I'm not sure what would have happened if both of you weren't here. You guys must have scared him away."

_...He did leave….He is my enemy after all...but why did he…!_

Aqua noticed that Ven had small bruises on his body.

"Ven, that boy hurt you..."

Aqua casted a Curaga spell on Ven, healing some of his cuts and bruises from his prior engagement with Vanitas. She spoke again.

"Mickey, can you take Ven back to his home? It's the Land of Departure. Do you know where it is?"

The mouse replied, "Yeah I do! I should be able to get there in a jiffy."

Ventus objected, "No! I don't want to go back! Terra's in danger!"

"Ven! Please! You need to rest! And you can't fight the unversed while wearing….that."

She pointed to the white cloth hugging her young friend.

Ventus pouted, "Can't I just go along with you until we find clothes at a new world?!"

"No, you can't."

"But Terra-!"

"Leave Terra to me Ven. I promise to keep him safe and I will bring him back too. You can trust me...can you Ven?"

Ventus looked up into Aqua's sincere eyes. He sighed and looked down, gazing at the ground.

"...Okay."

Aqua smiled and ruffled Ven's hair with one of her hands.

She grabbed a pouch of small potions out of her pocket and handed it to Ven.

Ven was curious, "What is this?"

"It's a special type of potion. You don't drink it; you apply it on any area on your body and it should relieve some of the pain. Use it on your bruises if it still hurts, okay Ven?"

"Okay, I'll keep it with me, but I feel fine thanks to your healing spell. How do you already know how to use Curaga?"

"I'm better at magic than both you and Terra."

Aqua walked a couple of steps away and summoned her keyblade glider. She boarded it and glanced back at Ven one last time.

"Ven, take care of yourself. Don't get yourself into trouble."

With that said, Ventus watched as Aqua took off into the skies above.

"Aqua…I'm not a kid."

Mickey commented, "You know, those potions have more use than relieving pain."

"Really? What else can they do Mickey?"

"Well...It's not for me to say. Now, let's take you home. Hold on to this."

Mickey held his palm open, revealing a shiny star-shaped charm. The moment Ventus touched the charm. A blinding light engulfed the two of them. Ventus felt as if he was falling into a holy abyss. As the abyss of light diminished, He found himself at the Land of Departure.

"Wow! But how?!"

Mickey explained, "We teleported here using this."

As Mickey held the star-shaped charm up, it began glowing brightly, pulsing.

"Master Yen Sid is calling me. I have to go. I wish I could stayed longer to see more of your home Ven, but I'm out of time. Goodbye!"

The mouse was engulfed in an aura of light and vanished.

"Bye..." Ventus said weakly knowing he had already spoken too late.

He walked up the steps to the main building at his home. He went inside his room, and changed into a new set of clothes. Granted, it was still the same clothes he had before appearance-wise, but it was better than the white piece of cloth Mickey gave him.

He went back to the entrance and saw Master Eraqus speaking with another person he didn't recognize. Ventus decided to approach them. Master Eraqus heard his footsteps. The master spoke.

"Ventus! You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm home. One of Aqua's friend helped me get back here."

"I'm glad you are well. However, for leaving the Land of Departure without permission, you will receive punishment."

Ventus sighed, "I know…"

"As punishment, you are expected to train twice as longer in the training grounds for the following three days. You will also have a new sparring partner since Aqua and Terra are unavailable. He is right here, introduce yourself to him."

A boy with jett black hair, golden-yellow eyes, and pale skin began to approach Ventus and Eraqus. He wore black cargo shorts with a black skull belt, a skintight dark high collar shirt with red straps(very similar to Terra's shirt), black gloves, and dark armored boots just like Ventus himself, except with shades of red and black.

Ventus began to introduce himself, "Hi there! I'm Vent-"

Ventus's jaw dropped as he had met this boy before.

…..

…..

-Meanwhile at Radiant Garden-

Aqua and Terra reunited and teamed up to destroy the giant unversed armor that was floating around. Aqua ran toward Terra and smiled.

"We make a good team."

"Yeah, this is easier with your help Aqua."

"Terra….Listen, Ven was hurt."

Terra was concerned, "What?! Who hurt him?"

Aqua replied, "A masked boy. Ven was worried about you and left home right after you left. I think the masked boy told Ven that you were going to be in danger."

Terra was shocked, "You saw the masked boy?!"

"Yes." The blue haired keyblade wielder responded back.

Terra thought to himself, he didn't want to drag Aqua into his troubles.

"Aqua, you go back and watch Ven at home. I have a dangerous task ahead of me. I don't want the both of you to get hurt."

"And what is this dangerous task Terra? It doesn't sound like what the master told you to do."

Terra responded, "It might be a different route. But I'm fighting the darkness."

Aqua was unimpressed, "I'm not so sure...I've been to the same worlds as you, and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness!"

Terra spoke with a change in his attitude, "You mean...you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?"

Aqua looked away guilty, "He was only worried-"

Terra was pissed, "I get it."

Terra couldn't believe his beloved friend and master. They doubted his ability to fight against the darkness. His best friend, Aqua, distrusted his capability. He didn't want to be anywhere near her right now. He began walking away.

Aqua attempted to speak, "Terra wai-"

"Just stay put! I'm on my own now, all right?" Terra continued to walk away.

"Terra, please! Listen! Ven….Ven made out with the masked boy!"

And with that said. Terra stopped walking and glanced back at Aqua. He raised an eyebrow.

"Have you gone mad Aqua?"

"No, the proof is on here." Aqua walked toward the brown haired man and handed him the camera he had bought her for her birthday.

Terra examined the contents of camera and his eyes only became wider and wider as he saw his young friend forced to yield to the masked boy.

"Aqua...you just stood there and let this happen?!"

"He could have killed Ventus anytime if I attacked! Ventus was in no condition to fight back so I couldn't guarantee his safety...I had no other choice other than to capture the masked boy's face."

"Aqua...You're horrible."

"Say what you want Terra, but you're in no position to judge me after what you've done in the worlds you visited. We need to go back home together. Ven needs our support!"

Terra grumbled. "Fine, I'll do it for Ven, but I'm still disappointed in you Aqua."

Terra summoned his keyblade glider and flew into the skies, heading back toward the Land of Departure. He left Aqua behind.

Aqua held her wayfinder to her heart. "I just want all of us to be safe…"

She summoned her keyblade glider, and followed Terra back to the Land of Departure.

…...

In the distance, a bald old man in a dark garb watched Terra and Aqua leave Radiant Garden.

Master Xehanort spoke to himself, "This is not what I wanted. Hmph! Vanitas has no self-control! However, as long as he's close to Ventus..." Xehanort smiled wickedly.

…...

….

….

-Meanwhile, back at the Land of Departure-

The golden-yellow eyed boy smirked as he saw the look on Ven's face when he was introducing himself. _Priceless._

"I'm Vanitas, let's be friends." The black haired boy said while still smirking.

"Vanitas! You!" Ventus summoned his keyblade and tried to slash the boy in front of him, only to have Master Eraqus deflect the keyblade away from his hands.

"Ventus! What do you think you're doing?!"

"He's the enemy!"

"Ventus, Vanitas also wields the keyblade, like you, Aqua, and Terra. He is our ally. His world was recently destroyed and he made his way here. I am taking him in as a trainee and I expect you to treat him with respect, such as you would with Aqua and Terra."

"But-!"

"That is final Ventus! You will follow those orders as a trainee. You have already placed yourself in a position of defiance. I hope you can redeem yourself and follow the same footsteps such as Aqua has. Give Vanitas a tour around our world. I will be sleeping in my chambers. I am an old man after all."

The master left the two boys to themselves.

Vanitas glanced at Ventus and gave him a mischievous smile.

"I can't wait to start training with you, Ven."

Ventus was angry at his current situation, "Vanitas...Who are you!"

"Why should I tell you? Weren't you supposed to give me a tour? Take me to the training grounds."

"Not until you answer my question!"

"Too bad, you're not getting shit from me with that attitude. And if you keep it up…"

Vanitas tackled Ventus onto a nearby wall and pinned him with his hands and body.

He stared dead straight ahead into Ven's eyes, their faces inches away from touching the other. Vanitas licked his lips.

"I might get "disobedient" as well."

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Review if possible! It gives me feedback on how to improve my writing ability and the story.<p>

Since the theme of this fanfic is Romance/Humor, I'm going to tone DOWN on the seriousness in the later and upcoming chapters. So some characters will be out of character, like Master Eraqus LOL. Ahahaha thanks and enjoy. I do love VenVan btw. Way too cute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Extreme OOC personalities toward the end. I recommend you completely beat Kingdom hearts BBS before reading this chapter. HUGE SPOILERS EVERYWHERE. Oh, and I do not own Kingdom hearts and its characters. Square Enix and Disney to.

* * *

><p>This boy had went out of the way to change his identity, wearing completely new clothing and showing off his pale skin, just to pin him against a wall in his home and harass him.<p>

Ventus was trapped yet again by the dark haired boy in front of him.

The way Vanitas was licking his own lips, as if he was under the impression that Ventus was a meal for him to eat, was not a welcoming sight for Ventus himself.

He could feel Vanitas's body pressing against his own on the wall, and his own body responded, urgently wanting more it, wanting Vanitas to strip out of that clothing, wanting himself to strip out of his own clothing so that he could make direct physical contact with Vanitas, caressing and and feeling his skin and muscles. He saw that Vanitas was fully intent on sealing the space between them with his lips.

_This is wrong._

Ventus pushed Vanitas aside and ran outside the building toward the training grounds.

Vanitas shouted at him.

"Oh come on Ven!" _I know you want to._

Ventus was utterly confused. He ran toward a bench at the training ground and sat down in the center of the bench.

_Was master Eraqus blind? How could he accept Vanitas as a trainee, that boy was already sketchy enough even though he may have good looks._

Ventus paused his thoughts and mentally slapped himself for thinking his enemy was good looking. He stared at the ground sorting out the information he had so far in his mind.

"Miss me?"

Ven looked up toward the mocking voice, Vanitas stood in front of him with his arms crossed. He still had that smirk on his face.

Ven growled and suddenly tackled Vanitas, pinning him down on the ground.

"I didn't know you want to rush things so quickly Ventus." Vanitas teased as Ven was sitting on the lower half of the body, making it look like he was straddling the dark haired boy.

Ven was red again, "S-Shut up! Why did you try to destroy me?! And why did you touch me like that?!"

Vanitas looked away, ignoring the boy, "I dunno. Maybe I'll tell you if you'll behave yourself."

Ventus used one of his free hands to grab Vanitas's face, and tilted it toward him so they were both making direct eye contact.

He slightly lowered his face toward Vanitas. "I want answers Vanitas."

_Damn, he's cute when he's mad._

Vanitas couldn't run through the many inappropriate thoughts he wanted to try on Ven, the boy was sitting on him after all, so he settled with grabbing the back of Ven's head, and forcing it down so that their mouths connected. Ven moaned as Vanitas worked his expert tongue inside his mouth. Vanitas caressed Ven's back with his other hand and continued to lower his hand on his back, until he grabbed onto Ven's ass.

_Vanitas is a good at making out..._

Ventus was not pleased with the idea of making out with his enemy, so he pushed himself off of Vanitas, taking a couple of steps back. Ven was slightly out of breath. The dark haired boy grinned at him from the ground.

"I know you enjoyed that Ven. Be glad I would rather fuck you instead of kill you."

Ven rose an eyebrow at his enemy, "What are you getting out of this...from me?"

Vanitas stood up and walked toward Ven. He stood a couple of inches away Ven, and leaned his head forward toward the smaller boy. He smiled wickedly.

"Pleasure."

Ven gulped. _That's it?_

"You're sick!" Ventus continued to take retreating steps away from Vanitas .

"Possibly, but you don't know me Ventus. You don't know how much you affect me..."

Vanitas continued to walk toward Ventus, until Ven was pinned and trapped against a tree."

Ven gasped as Vanitas trapped him between both of his arms, and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Every piece of you, gives me pleasure. And that feeling is better than everything I've had experienced so far."

Ventus objected, "You're just horny!"

"Maybe, especially around you." Ventus pushed his body against Ven, and leaned in so that their noses were touching. Ventus's face immediately flushed red at the intimate contact.

"But you know Ven, I'm the reason there are Unversed in our worlds. Every time you and your friends destroy the Unversed. I feel its pain, and only more Unversed will form since they're created by my negative feelings and emotions. It's an endless cycle of pain for me."

"Wait...your negative emotions create the Unversed."

"Yeah, I just told you that idiot. The only means to make it stop, according to my master, was to unite with you, and forge the x-blade."

Ventus was confused, "Unite with me...Wait what? X-blade? Just who am I to you."

Vanitas smiled, "You're my other half Ventus, without you, I'm incomplete. The same applies to you. You're incomplete without me. We belong in the same body, and one of us will eventually dominate that body over the other."

"That's….impossible! You can't be half of me! I'm not that horny!"

Vanitas was dumbstruck, "Really Ven? That's how you see me? Anyways, I tried to destroy because I was jealous. You don't have to go through the pain I feel everyday. If I had removed you, I thought I could become whole again and relieve my burden from the Unversed….but something better happened."

Ven questioned Vanitas, "Something better?"

Vanitas placed his hands on Ven's shoulders and leaned his head down toward the smaller boy. "You take my mind off the negative feelings and emotions I feel. You provide me with pleasure. When I think about what I could be doing with you Ventus, the Unversed are unable to spawn. Need anymore answers from me?" Vanitas grinned at Ventus.

Ventus could not believe everything Vanitas had spilled to him.

1. Vanitas was half of him. How that ever happened he had no memory of.

2. Vanitas is the primary reason Unversed are spawning in the worlds.

3. Apparently, ****ing his other half halted the creation of the Unversed. _Sicko!_

4. He was supposed to unite with Vanitas to forge some X-blade.

Ventus was quite aware how close Vanitas's body was to him. He kicked him away and ran away from the from the tree he was pinned on. Ven glanced back at his other half.

"I still don't trust you. Who's your master? And how did we become split in two?"

"Give me a tour around this place. Actually, go on a date with me now, and I'll tell you.

Vanitas smirked at Ventus. Ventus facepalmed himself.

"Fine...if that stops the Unversed, you can have your way...just this time."

"Just wait, I will have my way with you all the time Ventus."

Ventus gulped, not knowing if that statement was good or bad. He made sure to keep his distance from the boy in case he were to pin him against a wall and molest him.

Both boys walked toward another building at the Land of Departure. Apparently it was the kitchen. Ventus was hungry and wanted to grab a bite. And Vanitas was also hungry for Ven's attention. Successful date so far?

….

….

….

….

-Meanwhile, Aqua and Terra jumped off their keyblade gliders, and were back at the Land of Departure. They had landed at the foot of the stairs leading to the main building.-

"Ven! we're coming!" Terra stated.

A sinister voice spoke, "I've been expecting the both of you."

Master Xehanort stepped out from the main building, and walked toward Terra and Aqua, gazing at them with his golden-yellow eyes.

"Master Xehanort!" Terra spoke with surprise.

Aqua was surprised as well, "Master Xehanort...I thought Master Eraqus said you were missing?"

Xehanort replied, "Ah yes...I had some errands to run. *cough, cough*"

_Vessels, Organization XIII gathering, funky evil old man business, sketchy!_

Aqua continued, "It's good you're back Master Xehanort. There have been these creatures called Unversed invading the worlds. Your assistance would be highly appreciated."

Terra also spoke, "Our friend Ven was hurt from this disturbance. We're here to see him right now. Excuse us Master Xehanort."

Aqua and Terra walked pass Xehanort. Xehanort shouted at the both of them.

"Wait! There is an important task the both of you must do!"

"Can it wait? We want to see our friend." Terra demanded.

"What is this important task we must do?" Aqua questioned Xehanort.

Xehanort chuckled,

"Hahahahaha…...I challenge the both of you to defeat me!...on the Command Board!"

Terra was lost in thought, "...Command board?"

Aqua knew what the master meant, "I know what you mean. I've use the command board several times to power up my magic spells and skills. I'm pretty good at it."

Xehanort smiled, "Yes...will you two be willing to spare some of your time to play a game with an elderly man like me?"

"We really want to see Ven." Terra stated.

Aqua challenged Terra, "It can't hurt to play a game or two Terra, it will be good practice for us. And I bet I'm better than you at this board game. Ven is probably resting in bed anyways."

_And I bet I'm better than you at this board game. _Terra took the challenge.

"It's on Aqua. Master Xehanort, I'm ready to take both you and Aqua down."

Xehanort was pleased, "Excellent! Let us begin!"

With that said, the two young keyblade wielders and the creepy old man began their battle on the command board.

…..

…..

…..

-Meanwhile, in the kitchen at the Land of Departure-

"Mmm, this is good." Ventus said to himself as he licked his sea-salt ice cream popsicle.

Both him and Vanitas were seated at a circular table.

Vanitas lectured his other half, "You know, Ventus, ice cream is bad for your health. You're never going to become as strong as me if you don't eat and train right."

"I don't care, I'm hungry." Ventus argued back. He ate up his ice cream in a matter of seconds.

Vanitas observed Ven's face and got an idea. "You missed a spot."

"What do you mean I missed a spot, the ice cream is all gone."

With no warning, Vanitas leaned in toward Ven and kissed him, working his way through his mouth.

Ventus having been caught off guard, moaned as his mouth was dominated by his dark other half. He was surprised and angry when Vanitas pulled back. Ventus lashed out at Vanitas.

"Stop molesting me!"

Vanitas licked his lips clean,"Mmm, Salty...but sweet. You know you like it."

* * *

><p>Review if you would please. Remember, this story was not meant to be extremely serious! Trying to focus on VenVan more.

The next update will be a in a WHILE(like 1 month) Sorry, I'm busy.

Thank you readers for your advice!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I lied at the end of 3rd chapter saying there will be no update for a month. It might happen later down the line though whenever I go on hiatus. Anyways, Enjoy as always readers. And also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts characters.

* * *

><p>Ventus was sure he had taken Vanitas everywhere in the Land of Departure.<p>

They went to the kitchen, garden, mountain trail, forests, training grounds, and they just arrived at the showers/bathrooms. Vanitas suggested that they should both shower together.

Ven glared at the boy, "No."

"It's boring to shower by yourself", Vanitas stated.

"And it's weird to shower with another person."

"You're no fun Ventus."

"I'm not perverted."

"Yeah right, you made out with me at the Badlands. Admit it, I was good."

Ven was annoyed, "You forced me to do it asshole!"

Vanitas chuckled,"Maybe in the beginning, but you still made out with me and enjoyed it!"

Ven did not want to admit it: he indulged the intimate moments he had with Vanitas.

He decided arguing with the spiky haired boy was futile. He ignored the topic.

Ven spoke, "Next, we should visit our rooms. Everybody has their own room here since there's only me, Aqua, Terra, and Master Eraqus."

"Why do I need a room when I could sleep with you?"

"I'll kick you out."

"Then you'll have to deal with the Unversed again since I'll be depressed."

Ven smirked, "And you'll be helping me deal with them since you're a trainee now."

Vanitas realized what Ven had said, "...Shit."

_Serves you right._

Both of the boys walked away from the bathrooms and went inside another building. They walked through the hallway until they found a room with an open door, with nothing but a bed, a desk, and a chair inside. They both entered the room. Ven looked around the room. There were no decorations.

"This room is free. No one uses it."

Vanitas approached the bed and laid down on it, staring at the ceiling.

"It's cozy. I could get used to this."

The dark haired boy glanced at his other half.

"Hey Ventus, where is your room?"

"I'm at the other end of the hall next to Aqua's room. Your neighbor is Terra."

"Hmph, Aqua should get out of that room and move in this one. That way I could move in the room next to yours, and she can be next to Terra. "

Ven was not amused, "Yeah right. Good luck on trying to convince Aqua to move out of her room."

"Just wait and see, I will have my way."

Having stated he would have his way, Vanitas continued to observe Ventus in silence. He was enjoying the view, taking his time to explore his features and patterns on his clothes.

Ventus was slightly uncomfortable with Vanitas just staring at him in silence for a good 8~10 seconds, until the dark haired boy spoke to him.

"Hey, come over here."

"Why?"

Vanitas spoke with a malicious voice with a smirk on his face and held his hand out to Ventus, "Embrace the darkness."

Darkness. Ven was guessing he wanted him to embrace him. Ventus approached his darker half lying on the bed. Vanitas was quite surprised.

"I knew it. You can't resist my good looks can you-"

Then Ventus pinched Vanitas's cheek without warning.

"OW! What the hell Ventus?!

"I gave you a grand tour of my home. Now you have to cough up some answers Vanitas."

"Not if you keep pinching me!"

Ventus disregarded what the boy said, and pinched his cheeks again with both hands.

"Quit it! I'm going to hurt you if you don't."

Ventus smiled deviously at Vanitas, "You can't possibly hurt me if I bring you pleasure. This should be nothing compared to feeling the pain of the Unversed. Am I right Vanitas?"

Vanitas glared at Ventus, "You little devil."

Ven pinched Vanitas even harder.

"Argh- Okay I'll talk. Happy now?"

Ventus jumped up in victory. "Great!"

The blue eyed boy pulled up the only chair in the room to Vanitas's bed. He sat down on the chair and rested his arms and head on the bed. Vanitas was delighted Ventus was so close to him. They were face to face. Vanitas grinned.

"I like this kind of arrangement."

"Spill the beans Vanitas." Ventus demanded.

"Wanna make out first?"

"No."

The grin on the yellow eyed boy changed into a frown. "You suck."

….

….

….

….

-Meanwhile, at the entrance to the main building at the Land of Departure-

The two young keyblade bearers and the creepy old man had finished their 6th round of the Command Board game.

"This game is stupid! I've been in last place six times. SIX TIMES IN A ROW!" Terra ranted.

"Terra, calm down, it's just a game. Although, you could use a little more practice." Aqua giggled.

Master Xehanort was impressed with Aqua, She had won all the games they had played so far. "How am I being outwitted by a young lass such as you?"

Aqua smiled, "I used to play these kinds of games daily with Ven when he arrived here."

Xehanort frowned, "Hmph! Youth these days, spending their free time on games. I can't believe I used to be good at this. I won against Eraqus all the time. Maybe I'm getting old..."

Terra agreed, "Yes Master Xehanort, You're old. You should retire."

Aqua and Terra laughed together.

Xehanort was offended.

"Watch your mouth! I still have to fulfill my ambitions and dreams, but, I suppose I need to rest my old bones once every blue moon."

Xehanort looked at the sky, the sun was setting.

"Oh? The day is almost over. I have some business I must attend to. We will meet again young keyblade bearers."

Xehanort walked away from Aqua and Terra. He walked into the forest.

Aqua was concerned, "I wonder what business he has in the forest?"

Terra replied, "He's probably going out for a walk. We don't need to worry."

Aqua glanced at Terra and frowned, "Terra...do you hate me for everything I've done."

Terra looked back at Aqua and sighed, "I overreacted at Radiant Garden. I can't hate you Aqua. You and Ven are the only true friends I have. I may have met new friends in the other worlds, but the bonds I've built with them isn't as strong as the bond I have with you and Ven."

Aqua's frown turned into a smile. "Thank you for your honesty Terra."

Terra smiled back at her, "Lets go see Ven."

Aqua nodded in agreement. Terra began walking up the stairs while Aqua was still standing put. She didn't know why she did it, but Aqua ran after Terra and grabbed his hand with her own.

Terra looked back at Aqua, startled by her action. He only saw her smiling at him.

Terra gave Aqua a reassuring smile and they both walked up the steps together holding hands.

…

…

…

…

Vanitas had just finished explaining everything to Ventus.

Ventus summarized what he had heard.

"So I used to be Master Xehanort's apprentice, but I was too weak to create the X-blade by myself, so he extracted the darkness from me to create you."

"Yeah."

"But then that left me in a coma since my heart was fractured, and he was going to ditch me at some island since I wasn't conscious."

"Yeah."

"However, by some miracle, I woke up. But I loss all of my memories and Master Xehanort brought me to the Land of Departure to train under Master Eraqus.

"Yeah."

"And in the mean time, you were training under Master Xehanort, in command of all the Unversed against your own will."

"Yeah. Do I need to keep repeating "Yeah" Ventus?" Vanitas said unpleasantly.

"And now, you're here on your own free will Vanitas, because of me."

"You better believe it."

Ventus spoke, "So Master Xehanort is the real villain. Why does he want the X-blade so badly anyways? What is he after..."

Vanitas commented, "He's a crazy old man Ventus. He might not even be sane anymore. And I admit, I had a few loose ends until I saw you. Then I became-"

"Horny." Ventus stated.

"Exactly. Xehanort can't act without my help anyways. He'll break his back trying. He's ancient Ven."

Ventus was still concerned, "I guess I can trust you more now...but, I need to tell Master Eraqus!"

Vanitas objected, "Nope, he'll destroy us since we're necessary for the X-blade. Remember Eraqus was against Xehanort's idea of the creation of the X-Blade. He'll just remove us to hinder Xehanort's plan."

Ventus lost hope and gazed at the ground, "What should I do then...I'm a part of a weapon of mass destruction."

Vanitas looked at those fallen blue eyes, he extended his arm out to reach Ven's face and tilted it so they faced each other.

"You could run away with me."

Ventus refused, "I don't want to leave Aqua and Terra behind."

Vanitas sighed, "Why can't you forget about them and look out for yourself?"

"They've been with me since I woke up here. We swore to remain friends forever and made an oath to become keyblade masters together."

Vanitas spoke sarcastically, "Hah, you have such good friends, it makes me jealous."

With that said, an unversed appeared in the room. It was the small, weak blue one.

"Get out!" Vanitas shot a fireball at the unversed and it dissipated.

"Doesn't it hurt you when you kill them?" Ventus asked.

"Nah, I'm used to the pain. It's only bad when the giant forms of Unversed are killed."

Ventus smiled, "That's good. I'm glad you'll be okay."

Vanitas choked.

"Did you say that you're glad I'll be okay?"

Ven blushed slightly, "No, I'm grateful you told me everything."

The yellow-eyed boy smirked, "Ventus, you can't fool me."

Vanitas grabbed Ventus off his chair and forced him to lay sideways on the bed with him. Ventus yelped as Vanitas wrapped one of his arms around his waist and pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressing up against the other.

"You know, we could continue where we left off at the Badlands Ventus."

Vanitas stated as his mouth closed in on Ven's neck.

"Ah-N-Not now…"

"Really?" Vanitas slipped a hand down Ven's pants.

"You say no, but your body says yes."

Vanitas said as he caressed Ven's hard-on.

"Vanitas I…"

Ventus embraced Vanitas with his arms, resting his head onto his muscular chest. He wanted more of the warm body heat.

Vanitas smiled and left Ven's neck.

"Face me."

Ventus looked up at Vanitas, blue eyes gazing at piercing yellow eyes. Eyes of lust reflected upon another.

This time, Ventus closed the distance between them with his lips. He yearned for Vanitas to envelop him. The dark-haired boy eagerly accepted the kiss and both boys fought to take control of it. Ventus pushed himself onto Vanitas, now on top of his body, and dominated the kiss.

Vanitas moaned as his mouth was explored by the other boy.

"Fuck Ventus….when did you get good?"

Vanitas grinded his hips upwards in response. Ventus gasped as he felt Vanitas's hard member brush against him. He moaned when Vanitas went for his neck again.

"Ven! We're back! Terra's here too-AHH!" Aqua froze at the sight before her.

"Aqua what's wrong?! Is Ven okay-" Terra was speechless at the sight before him.

Vanitas and Ven instantly paused whatever they were intending to do. Ven quickly got off of Vanitas and hid himself beneath a blanket on the bed.

Vanitas glanced at the two older keyblade bearers with a displeased look,

"Way to go guys."

….

….

….

….

….

-Meanwhile, in the forest outside the Land of Departure-

Master Xehanort waited in the forest until nightfall.

He smiled when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"You're late."

A tall, broad man approached Xehanort. He wore a red scarf, white gloves, and a darkish pirate suit with dark boots. He wields two crossbows, one in each hand.

"My bad old man. But it's your fault for calling me out at night. It ain't easy to see in this damn forest."

"Hmph, Vanitas is no longer reliable. Braig you will dispose of him."

"Giving up on the X-Blade old man?"

"The X-Blade is useless in this current body of mine. Terra is the target now. He'll become the new vessel for me to reside in."

Braig complained, "So now I have double duty since Vanitas isn't here. How do you expect me to go through with this?"

Xehanort replied, "You will have help from a professional."

The sound of footsteps began approaching Xehanort and Braig. A figure appeared behind a tree and approached the two men.

This figure had bright-yellow blonde hair, with two distinctive antennae like strands. She wore jeans, dark boots, and a white shirt with a thunder symbol on it.

The color of her eyes were cyan.

Xehanort spoke, "This is Relena. Both of you will be working together to separate Terra from his friends."

Braig looked at Relena, she didn't look impressive.

"So what's your story blondie?"

Relena instantly flashed toward Braig within a blink of an eye and held a knife dangerously close to his neck.

"Call me blondie one more time, and I'll thrust this inside your throat!"

Xehanort chuckled, "As you can see, she's a professional. Get along both of you."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

-Vanitas's room-

"Ven, you should really close the door if you engage in such activities." Aqua lectured her friend beneath the blanket.

"I didn't know you were into people like Vanitas. Ven, you sure he isn't manipulating you in any way?" Terra commented.

Vanitas objected. "I'm not doing anything of that sort! Ventus is attracted to my good looks."

Aqua glared at Vanitas, "And you...everything you told us, is it all true?"

Vanitas nodded, "Why would I lie now? Ventus, tell them I'm being honest."

Ventus groaned and lifted the blanket off of his head,

"He's telling the truth guys."

He hid back under the blanket again.

Ventus was still utterly embarrassed and ashamed his best friends had seen him in such a state with Vanitas.

What's worse was that they stuck around afterwards to mingle.

Aqua thought to herself, "This isn't good. Master Xehanort can wander wherever he wishes."

"Why don't we run all run away? Go on a vacation." Vanitas suggested.

"And where would we go?" Aqua spoke back to Vanitas.

"How about the beach? We can all watch Ventus change into his swim trunks."

"That's...a bit awkward for us Vanitas." Terra said.

"Or, we can go to a town with a lot of people. We could blend in with the crowd." Aqua suggested.

Terra spoke, "Wherever we go, as long as Ven is with Vanitas. everything should be fine."

Ventus spoke up from under the blanket, "Why is that?"

Aqua answered, "The Unversed are diminishing from the worlds according to Master Eraqus and Yen Cid. If what Vanitas says is true, then his negative emotions are the trigger to spawning the Unversed.

Terra added on, "And if Vanitas isn't negative, there will no Unversed left to eliminate, which means we can take some time off since the worlds should be safe."

Vanitas grinned, "I'll always be happy if I'm with Ventus. I'll be even "happier" if both of you left us in this room alone."

Ventus flopped his face down on the bed, "Aw man….why me."

* * *

><p>Wow. That took a while. Originally, this chapter was going to be a lemon, but Aqua and Terra ruined the moment. Too bad, maybe next time.<p>

Relena is NOT an original character. Can you guess who she is? (Hint, put a "x" in the name and scramble it)

She was added since Vanitas was no longer a villain. (although Xehanort himself = villain x 100, seriously, he has so many versions of himself)

I'm positive, it will be impossible to revert Vanitas back into an antagonist at this point.

Now where should this group go?

1. Destiny Islands

2. Twilight Town


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Lemon/MATURE CONTENT in this chapter! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Once again, I do not own Kingdom Hearts and its characters.

* * *

><p>Aqua walked toward Master Eraqus chambers and knocked on his door.<p>

Eraqus opened the door.

"Aqua? What brings you here?"

"Master Eraqus, I would like to request some time off from my duties. I know it's selfish, but there's not much work to do right now."

Eraqus thought to himself. It was true that there were little to no Unversed in the worlds. And even if there were, they consisted of the weaker types.

He gave his response to Aqua.

"You would abandon your training Aqua?"

"Oh no. I wanted to use a couple of days to travel to different worlds, I'll continue my training at the worlds I visit."

Eraqus chuckled, "A mini vacation for yourself."

"Yes."

"Okay, I will allow your request Aqua. Terra, Ven, and Vanitas should be able to handle everything else."

"Oh...Master Eraqus. I'm bringing them with me as well."

The master was surprised, "But if you do that, then who will patrol the worlds?"

Aqua replied, "I think everything will be fine. It's only a temporary break Master Eraqus. If anything, you can always summon us back. You can count on Mickey and Yen Sid to watch over everything too."

The master thought about her answer."Hmm...will you watch over Terra and Ven?"

Aqua nodded. "Of course."

"Then you are free to bring them with you as long as you check off their training. Vanitas is a new keyblade bearer, he may need your guidance. Make sure Terra does not succumb to the darkness. He's almost like a son to me."

"I'll keep an eye out for all of them. I promise."

Master Eraqus approved of her response.

"Then enjoy yourself Aqua. I have faith in your ability."

Aqua thanked her master and walked away from his chambers. She ran toward the entrance of the main building and met up with the other keyblade bearers. Aqua beamed at them.

"Success!"

Terra cheered, "Nice going Aqua!"

Ven was excited, "Cool! Where should we go?"

"Obviously the beach. Where else can you see eyecandy?" Vanitas commented.

The other keyblade wielders gave Vanitas a look.

Ignoring Vanitas, Aqua spoke, "How about we go to a town? I read a book about other worlds. There's a town called Twilight Town where the sunset takes up the whole sky. It must be beautiful."

Vanitas was unimpressed, "Sounds boring."

Aqua challenged him back, "Well, we wouldn't be going anywhere if it weren't for me. So I say we go to Twilight Town."

Terra and Ventus nodded in agreement.

"What Ventus?! You really don't want to go to the beach!" a disappointed Vanitas spoke.

Ven glanced at Vanitas, "We can go to the beach another time you pervert!"

Vanitas sighed, "Lame."

The group of keyblade wielders exited the main building of the Land of Departure and walked down the stairs into a clearing. Aqua and Terra summoned their keyblade glider and flew into the skies above them. Ventus also summoned his keyblade glider, but he realized something. He glanced back at Vanitas with a question in mind.

"Vanitas, how are you able to travel through space without a keyblade glider?"

"I'm just that good."

"Nevermind...forget I asked." _Why did I even bother?_

"Hahahaha, you're too easy Ventus. Real talk, I can use my darkness to warp and bend matter, allowing me to drift through space. I can even open a portal to another world and enter it without traveling through space."

Ven frowned, "That's cheating..."

"Deal with it."

Ventus ignored him, "I'm going after Aqua and Terra."

Ventus boarded his keyblade glider and left the Land of Departure. Vanitas enveloped himself with a dark aura and flew upwards, following Ventus.

Meanwhile, Master Eraqus raised an eyebrow when he saw Vanitas flying up in the sky outside of his window without a keyblade glider.

"Is this the power of darkness….or my imagination?"

The master shook his head.

"My vision must be getting rusty. Hmm, my apprentices have all gone off. This is the most opportune time to invite Yen Sid over and have a cup of hot tea. What else can these old bones do..."

…

…

…...

In space, Aqua and Terra were leading the way on their respective keyblade glider. Ventus was a couple of yards behind them, along with Vanitas who was bouncing about in space annoying his other half. Vanitas circled around Ventus like a buzzing fly, observing him from all angles.

Ven was unhappy. "You're annoying. Stop flying around go straight like a normal person would!"

"Too bad, and I'm not normal or straight Ventus. You should know this."

"Can you at least stop flying in front of my face?"

"No, I enjoy looking at your face. It's one of your best features." Vanitas smiled wickedly.

"Thanks, now get out of the way before I run you over!" Ven demanded.

"Oh I'll get out of the way." He smirked.

Vanitas glided out of Ven's vision and circled around to get behind him. He landed on Ven's keyblade glider and slipped his arms around Ven's waist from behind. He felt the blue eyed boy jump by the sudden contact. The dark haired boy then whispered into his ears:

"As long as I get in here." Vanitas slapped his butt.

Seconds later, Vanitas flew quickly pass Aqua and Terra with a red-faced Venus hot on his tail.

Aqua raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen? Why are they in such a rush?"

"Let's catch up to them before we lose them." Terra suggested.

From the distance, the older keyblade wielders heard Ventus shout: "VANITAS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

…..

…..

…..

The group arrived at Twilight Town. They jumped off their keyblade gliders(except Vanitas) and landed at Sunset hill.

"Hopefully no one saw us fall out of the sky." Aqua commented.

"Who cares? There's no rule saying we can't." Vanitas began to run away from the group.

Terra glanced at Ventus who was out of breath, "Ven, did he do something to you?"

Ven growled, "He slapped my butt!"

Aqua and Terra sighed. The three blue-eyed keyblade wielders sprinted after the pervert.

Little did they know, a man with a red scarf and dual crossbows was standing behind a tree observing them. He smiled and left his position.

They all left sunset hill and arrived at sunset terrace.

Vanitas was some distance ahead of him.

Ven shouted, "Vanitas! Get back here!"

Grinning, the dark haired boy came to a stop and turned his gaze toward the group behind him.

"What are you going to do Ventus? Punish me? I would _love _to see that."

Ven growled, "Why you-!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Vanitas saw a blonde haired woman with antennae like hair, dark boots, blue jeans, and a white shirt with a thunder symbol on it. She was running quickly along a pathway that was going to intersect with the pathway Ventus, Terra, and Aqua were on. Before he could say anything to warn the group, the blonde haired women crashed into Aqua, knocking the blue haired keyblade wielder onto her back and directly on the concrete ground. Terra and Ven stopped running and glanced at their fallen friend. They both shouted.

"Aqua!"

The blonde haired woman held a hand up to her forehead and glared at Aqua.

"My head...Watch where you're going you klutz!"

Aqua felt as if her whole had been shocked. She must have hit the ground hard.

"Ah..I'm sorry." Aqua said as she slowly stood up to look at the blonde lady.

"Hmph! Stupid woman!", The blonde woman spoke annoyed.

She walked toward Terra.

"Move out of my way!" She used her backhand and hit Terra's shoulder, pushing him off the path. Terra gasped.

"Ugh-You-!" Terra growled, darkness flaring up his eyes.

Aqua immediately placed her hand on Terra's shoulder, calming him down.

Ven snarled at the blonde lady.

"Hey! Ever learn something called manners!"

She glanced back at the boy, clearly annoyed, "I don't have to show manners to someone like you. Wimp."

With that said, she sprinted away from them.

"Did she just call me a wimp?!"

Ventus summoned his keyblade and was going to throw it at the woman's head, but Aqua got in his way.

"Wait Ven! Let's not cause any trouble while we're here!"

"But she ran into you and hit Terra!"

"I know, but we can't let her get the best of us. And...I sense a strong darkness from her." Aqua said with concern.

Vanitas finally spoke, "Let's leave that bitch alone. She's crazy."

"Grr! I hate her!" Ven pouted.

Tera placed a hand on Ven's shoulder. "Ven, calm down. We can't let this trip go to waste."

Aqua agreed, "Terra is right Ven. We should enjoy ourselves while we can. The first thing we have to do is find a hotel."

"A hotel? We're going to stay here?" Ven was puzzled.

Terra answered, "Yeah, it's a hassle traveling from world to world. Aqua and I believe we should spend a couple of days here. Call it a break from eliminating Unversed."

Terra looked at Vanitas. "Although that might not be a problem anymore."

Vanitas smirked. _A hotel….perfect! _

"Let's get going then." Aqua commanded.

The group walked away from sunset terrace and arrived at market street. One of the buildings had a sign hanging from the window saying: "Hotel".

The keyblade wielders approached the building and entered it.

Aqua looked at the guys behind her. "Okay, let me handle the talking."

She walked toward the hotel clerk and stated her business.

Vanitas looked at Ventus. _Soon we'll be alone Ventus…_

Aqua finished reserving rooms, and walked back to speak to the guys.

"I reserved two rooms. I'll be staying in a room alone. And you three will be sharing a room together."

"Yes!...wait, Terra is sharing a room with us?" Vanitas's hopes were crushed.

Aqua answered, "Yes Vanitas. Don't worry though, there are three beds in your room."

"What?! Why can't he get his own room!" Vanitas pouted.

Terra spoke this time, "We don't have a lot of munny. Our master doesn't pay us to train."

Vanitas was still disappointed, "Okay, why can't you share a room with Aqua? Terra."

Terra scratched his hair and looked away slightly blushing, "That-"

"is a great idea. Admit it, You want to be ALONE with Aqua." Vanitas finished for him.

Aqua glared at Vanitas and her face became dark. She leaned over Vanitas with the most menacing look in the world.

"It looks like you have to be taught a lesson on personal boundaries...Vanitas!"

Aqua grabbed Vanitas's ear and dragged him away on the floor, walking toward the exit of the hotel.

"Ow! That hurts! What the hell!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ventus laughed at dark haired boy.

"Ventus! Help?"

Ven smirked at his other half. "You don't need it."

"Are you serious?! Come on! Wait Aqua-" Vanitas pleaded.

Aqua exited the hotel, threw Vanitas on the ground, and shut the door behind her.

Seconds later, Terra and Ventus heard explosions, rumbling thunder crashing on the ground, and Vanitas screaming in agony.

Ventus smiled, "Sucks for him, Aqua is the best at magic."

Terra agreed, "Yeah. I haven't won a duel against her in magic yet."

"By the way, Terra, did you see Aqua blush a little when Vanitas said you two should room together?"

"Hm? I didn't. I was looking away." Terra replied.

Ventus spoke, "It was only for a moment though, she looked pissed off afterwards. I could have been seeing things."

"Seeing things huh..." Terra thought to himself.

After blasting away magic spells at Vanitas, Aqua left the boy on the street and went back inside to talk with her other two friends.

"Ven, Terra, Look at this."

She held a blue poster up to her friends. It read "Struggle" and explained details of a competition being held at the sandlot. There would be a grand prize for competing and winning.

Terra spoke, "A grand prize?"

Aqua came up with a suggestion, "We should all compete together! It will be good training for us."

"Yeah I'm down." Terra replied,

Ventus thought to himself, "No thanks, I'm kind of tired. I think I'll explore the city."

"Oh, I didn't know you were tired Ven. Okay then, Terra and I will go the sandlot to register to compete. Come see us if you need anything okay?" Aqua smiled at Ven.

Ven nodded. As Aqua and Terra left the hotel, Terra glanced at Vanitas, who was sitting against a wall grumbling in pain. He spoke to Aqua.

"We're going to leave him like that?"

"Yeah. Ven can take of him." Aqua answered. She was still annoyed by Vanitas's personality.

Terra smiled, "All right. Whatever works best."

The two older keyblade wielders walked to the sandlot, leaving Ven and Vanitas alone in market street. Ven approached Vanitas and tossed a hi-potion on his lap.

"Man you're hopeless." Ven smiled at the dark-haired boy.

"Hmph, you are friends with monsters." Vanitas grabbed the potion and drank it in one gulp, not minding the fact that Ven was smiling at him.

"Just don't get on Aqua's badside. I'm going to explore the town. See you later."

Ventus walked away from the dark haired boy.

"Wait, I'll tag along." Vanitas stood up, fully recovered from his injuries.

Ven glanced back at Vanitas. Vanitas smirked.

"I don't want any creeps to hit on you since you have a cute face."

The blue-eyed boy blushed and walked away, "Whatever..."

Vanitas spoke to himself, "Just watching out for my other half…"

He remember previously what Aqua had told him after she taught him a "lesson on personal boundaries." She walked over to his limp body and whispered into his ear:

"_If you really care about Ven, you better be more considerate toward his feelings. If you hurt him, I won't hesitate to strike you down Vanitas. You have no idea how difficult it was for Ven to open up to me and Terra when he first arrived at the Land of Departure. He cried in pain every time we asked him about his past. If you want to gain his trust and ours, prove that you're worthy of being a gentle human being toward him and us. Look out for Ven, he's your other half, you jerk."_

Vanitas shuddered, "Women are scary." He followed Ventus into town.

They both arrived at Tram Common. It was a wide area with a train circling around the town. The sunset brought life to the buildings. Ventus was amazed.

"Wow! I've never got a chance to explore another town! Hey look! An accessory shop!"

Ven ran toward the shop, observing the items. Vanitas smiled. _Excited for nothing._

The dark haired boy walked toward the accessory shop, following his other half.

"Darn!" Ventus said to himself.

He found several colored friendship rings he wanted to buy for Aqua and Terra, but he didn't have enough munny. He thought to himself.

_Duh! I live for free at home. Free food, a free room, and free showers. I don't need or use munny._

Vanitas glanced at the small rings Ventus was holding in his hands. There were two of them. One had a blue gem, the other had a brown gem.

"Let me guess, the blue one is for Aqua, and the brown one is for Terra."

Ven spoke sadly, "Yeah...but I don't have any munny, maybe next time…"

Vanitas looked at the sad boy's face. He made up his mind and spoke to the clerk.

"Hey, can I buy those two rings in his hand."

Vanitas saw another ring similar to the two in Ven's hand, but it had a green gem.

"Also, I would like to get that one as well." He pointed to the ring with the green gem.

"Of course!" The female clerk grabbed the green ring and handed it to Vanitas.

"The total will be 1500 munny for all three rings."

Vanitas reached in his pockets and handed her the munny. He gave the green ring to Ven.

"Here, It's for you."

Ven was shocked as Vanitas placed the green ring in his hand.

"Why?"

"Don't question it. You're a part of me." Vanitas answered.

Both Ven and the female clerk blushed at the comment Vanitas made.

Vanitas spotted an armor shop not too far away.

"I'm going to check that shop out. I need to buy some undergarments."

The dark haired boy walked to the armor shop.

Ven thought to himself. _Since when did Vanitas have so much munny?_

The female clerk spoke, "Um...Here."

"Huh?" Ven looked at the female clerk.

She handed him a ring with a dark gem on it.

"It's a gift for your boyfriend." she smiled.

Ven became red, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh…", the female clerk spoke with a disappointed voice.

Ven scratched his hair, "But...he is a friend. Are you sure I can have this for free?"

"Yes! No charge at all! Don't worry, these rings are easy to make."

"Thank you! I'll make sure to give it him!" Ven smiled and left the accessory shop.

Ven caught up to Vanitas at the armor shop. Vanitas had just bought several questionable looking undergarments….needless to say, he now had a bag filled with underwear. They both finished browsing around the shops around Tram Common and were done exploring.

Vanitas spoke to Ven. "What do you want to do now Ventus?"

"Uh…" Ven looked up at the sky, gazing at the sunset. He glanced in the other direction and saw a tall building, a clocktower watching the sunset.

"Hey! Let's get up there!" Ventus exclaimed.

Vanitas looked up at the clocktower. "Easy, let me open up a portal-"

"No! We have to stop by somewhere first!" Ventus grabbed Vanitas's hand and dragged him along with him.

Vanitas was more than willing to follow. Who knows when Ventus will hold his hand again?

The two boys returned to market street and Ventus went inside an ice cream store.

Vanitas shook his head, "Ice cream...you have a sweet tooth don't you."

Ven left the store with two light-blue colored ice cream popsicles. Both boys made their way up the central station, and eventually up the clocktower. They both sat down with some space between them. Ven handed one of his sea-salt ice cream to Vanitas. The both of them gazed at the setting sun, slowly indulging in their ice cream. The sun emitted a warm glow, brightening twilight town, making it a living, relaxed home for its inhabitants. Vanitas had never had the time to appreciate some of the natural beauty of the worlds. He finally felt at peace, completely forgetting about the pain of the Unversed. Who knew that sitting high up on a clocktower could give you such peace?

"So, where did you get all your munny at?" Ven just had to ask.

The dark haired boy glanced at Ven, "I can open portals to anywhere I want. _Anywhere _Ventus."

Ven looked down at his ice cream, "In other words, it doesn't belong to you."

"Nope. It belongs to Xehanort. Where that old man got the munny from, I don't know."

"Hahaha all right…" Ven accepted the answer.

"Oh, I got something for you." Ven spoke.

"What?" The dark haired boy was curious.

Ven grabbed the dark ring out of his pocket and handed to Vanitas. The blue eyed boy spoke.

"The female clerk at the accessory shop said it was a gift. It was free of charge. She wanted me to give it to you."

Vanitas chuckled, "She must have thought I was hot."

"Right...", Ventus said in disbelief. Ven looked back the sunset. Vanitas did the same.

They stared into the distance for minutes…

"Thanks." Ventus spoke.

"For what?" Vanitas replied.

"For the rings...and for being honest about the munny. You didn't have to go out of your way to buy the rings for me. I'm just going to give them to Aqua and Terra."

Vanitas shrugged, "No big deal. They're friendship rings...Are you going to wear the green ring?"

Ven smiled, "...Yeah I will. You did buy it for me. Are you going to wear the dark ring."

"I'm not interested in wearing accessories."

"Oh." Ven looked down.

Vanitas stared at his other half. "But, I'll wear it since you gave it to me."

After devouring the rest of their ice cream, They both slipped their ring on their finger and held it up toward the sunset. The light glowed brilliantly inside Ven's green gem ring, and Vanitas's dark gem ring. Ven was amazed.

"Wow...this is way cooler than the meteor shower. Aqua was right about coming here."

Vanitas frowned, "Ventus...this is cool and all….but it's kind of gay."

Ven gave Vanitas a dirty look. The dark-haired boy just smiled at him in return.

They both laughed out loud smiling at each other.

Ven commented, "You suck." And he kissed Vanitas on the lips, a quick peck.

Vanitas paused after the kiss, surprised his other half took the initiative.

"Er, Why did I..." Ventus felt awkward now. He scooted away from Vanitas.

"Hey, get back here." Vanitas demanded.

"...Okay." Ventus awkwardly scooted back to his original position on the clocktower.

Vanitas moved closer to Ven until their legs touched. He slipped an arm around Ven's back, hugging his waist, and pulled Ven towards him, letting the blue eyed boy rest on his shoulder.

The dark haired boy spoke.

"You know, your girlfriend told me to be nice to you."

"Really? Aqua did? And she's not my girlfriend…."

"Hmph, then she's an overprotective sister. So how am I doing so far?"

Ven looked up at the golden-yellow eyes. "Good. I'm not being violated like usual…I kind of like this."

"This?" Vanitas questioned.

"Y-Yeah...I like it when you're...intimate." Ven confessed.

"Good."

Vanitas smiled and leaned down to kiss Ven on the lips lightly. He pulled back after the kiss and gazed into the eyes of his other half. The dark haired boy allowed Ven to rest his head on his lap. The smaller boy swore he felt something. Ven gave Vanitas a dull look.

"...Do you have a boner right now?"

"It's not my fault you're all up on me." Vanitas scratched his hair.

_I really want to strip you right here on the clocktower and have my way. But, a certain blue-haired woman will kill me if I did._

"Wanna take care of it? The hotel is right there." Ventus suggested.

"...What?" Vanitas wasn't sure if he had heard Ven correctly.

Ven's face was pure red, "Y-You know." He glanced away from Vanitas.

Vanitas felt his heart thumping. He had to be gentle with the angel laying on his lap.

"Yeah I do know. Just had to be sure...Let's go."

Both boys made their way down the clocktower after Vanitas's "problem" returned to normal. They traveled back to the hotel and found themselves in their room. There were definitely three beds, as Aqua had said. Thankfully, the two older keyblade wielders were not back yet. Ventus sat down on a bed. Vanitas sat down on the same bed, sitting close to Ventus.

Ven was nervous. "How should we..or what should I…"

Vanitas stared at the boy, "Are you sure you want to do this Ventus?"

"...Yeah. Don't you?"

"Fuck yeah I do. But I want to know if you really want to do it. I won't force you this time." Vanitas remembering that he had to be considerate of his other half.

Ventus nodded his head at Vanitas. "I'm...ready."

Vanitas nodded at Ven, and leaned in to kiss him. He hugged Ven and pushed him further onto the bed. The dark haired boy was on top of Ven and he continued to make out with the boy beneath him. Vanitas slipped his hand inside Ventus's shirt, caressing Ven's smooth skin. He pressed his body against the blue eyed boy, earning a moan from him. Ventus thrusted his hips upwards in response. Vanitas pulled back from his kiss and smirked.

"Aren't you needy today?" Vanitas said as he pinched Ven's nipple.

"S-Shut up! At least I'm not a uh-mmph!" Ven's comeback was halted by Vanitas's kiss. It was fueled by lust and sent shivers throughout Ven's body. Ven tugged at Vanitas's black shirt as he was engulfed by the kiss. The dark haired boy responded by removing the red straps on his shirt and throwing it aside, revealing his pale muscular skin. He willing assisted the blue eyed boy in removing his shirt as well. Vanitas returned to kiss the blue eyed boy, which he appreciated thanks to the skin to skin contact. The golden-yellow eyed boy began to gently work his way down his other half's chest, stopping at his nipple and playing with it with his tongue. This made the Ven squirm as he was sensitive to this sort of contact.

Vanitas slipped a hand down Ven's pants and tugged his hard erection, pumping it rhythmically. Ven moaned and tightly wrapped his arms around Vanitas's waist, pulling him closer for more warmth. The dark haired boy removed Ven's pants and undergarments, and Ven felt Vanitas's lips wrap around his erection.

"V-Vanitas…! Ah!" Ven was ecstatic.

Vanitas jammed a finger inside Ven's mouth and continued to do as he pleased.

Ven had never felt so good in his life. Sure, at the badlands, it was great. But this was even better on a bed in a personal room.

Naturally, It didn't take long for Ven to reach his peak. Ven spoke with a muffled voice.

"Vanitas! I-I'm gonna…!" Vanitas pulled his lips back and pumped the boy even harder than before. He watched as the boy reached his climax and squirted his load all over his body. Ven panted, trying to catch his breath and was immediately pulled into a kiss by Vanitas.

He felt Vanitas slip himself between his legs, feeling the hard erection in his dark cargo shorts brush against his thighs. Ven undid the black skull belt his other half wore and slowly pulled down his dark cargo pants, revealing a hard and needy erection concealed within gray briefs.

Vanitas latched himself onto Ven's neck, causing the boy to moan and whimper in response. The dark haired boy removed his final piece of clothing and grinded himself against Ven, brushing against the said boy's lower body. He stared into the blue-eyed boy.

"Ventus, I'm not going to stop unless you tell me to." Vanitas spoke with lust and need.

"I don't want you to stop…" Ventus replied breathlessly.

Vanitas pulled Ven into a rough kiss, both boys seeking to fill the desire of the other with their tongue. Vanitas pulled back and gazed into the blue eyes before him. "Lay on your stomach."

Ventus followed his order and laid flat on his stomach on the bed. Vanitas grabbed a "special potion" from Ven's bag and applied it to his fingers. He began applying it to Ven's entrance and stuck a finger inside.

"U-Ughhh!" Ven squirmed uncomfortably.

"Relax Ventus. Get used to it." Vanitas leaned over his other half and planted kisses on his neck. The dark haired boy applied more of the special potion on Ven's entrance, and inserted another finger inside. Ven yelped out in pain.

'I'll go slow…" Vanitas stated, pulling both of his fingers back and forth slowly.

Ven was just unfamiliar with the pain in the beginning, it really hurt. But he slowly relaxed himself and felt his muscles adjust to the sensation he felt below.

That was until Vanitas inserted a third finger into him. Which causes the cycle of pain to repeat again. "Ugh...V-Vanitas…"

"Trust me, it will hurt more if I don't prepare you."

Vanitas continued the routine of pulling his fingers out and inwards into Ven. Eventually, Ven was used to the sensation in his lower-region and it didn't hurt too much anymore as he was properly stretched out by Vanitas. Vanitas grabbed a condom from his own bag and put it on his erection. He lubed his manhood and Ven's entrance with the special potion, and slowly entered. Ven gasped as he felt the head of Vanitas's erection enter him, the sensation was thicker than his fingers. Vanitas placed his hands on Ven's shoulder and laid on him, breathing onto his neck.

"Relax...I said I'll go slow."

The dark haired boy thrusted into the boy beneath him at a slow steady rate.

Ventus could only pant and gasp from the thick sensation filling him. The body contact enveloping him with warmth, the heavy breathing on his neck, and the new unfamiliar sensation inside his entrance were more than enough to make anyone lose it. The sensation had only hurt for the first minute or two. He had become used to the pain thanks to the prior stretching.

"Vanitas...go faster." Ventus spoke in between breaths.

"Whatever you want."

Vanitas accelerated his rate, causing the boy beneath him to squirm in ecstasy. The dark haired boy also moaned as he felt more sensation in his lower region.

"Fuck Ventus…" Vanitas bit Ventus's ear while continuing to thrust into him back and forth.

"A-Ah!" Ventus screamed in delight.

Vanitas pulled himself out of Ventus, and flipped the boy over on his back, so that they were facing each other. The dark haired boy spread the boy's legs out and inserted himself into his entrance.

"V-Vanitas…" Ventus pouted still adjusting to the new position and pain.

Vanitas lean over Ventus and kissed him passionately on the lips. He then thrusted himself into the boy, in and out. Ventus cried, pulling back from the kiss and tightly embracing the dark haired boy. Vanitas sped up his paste, wanting to feel more sensation. It felt so good to have Ventus holding on to him. He latched himself onto Ven's neck, sucking and biting it while fucking him. Ven could only moan in delight and breathe heavily as the dark haired boy dominated him. Naturally, Vanitas was about to hit his climax. Ventus was going to reach it a second time.

"V-Ventus. Fuck! I can't hold it-!"

Ventus gasped, ", I can't either-!

Vanitas let out a heavy groan as he came into the condom. Ventus moaned loudly and pressed his face into Vanitas's shoulder when he had reached his climax a second time.

They both panted heavily for a minute, recovering from their orgasm. Vanitas rolled over on his back and removed the condom from his manhood and threw it in the trash.

The golden-eyed boy glanced at his other half, still breathless.

Ven looked back at Vanitas, still needing to catch his breath.

Regardless, Vanitas pulled Ventus closer with an arm and kissed him. Ven closed his eyes and indulged in the kiss. Vanitas pulled back after their moment.

"We should...take a shower." Vanitas observed their naked, sticky bodies.

Ven agreed, "Yeah...But, can we lay here together...just for a bit?"

Vanitas grinned, "Whatever you want Ventus."

The two of them relaxed on the bed, gazing into the other's colored eyes. After a couple of minutes, They both got up and went to the shower together.

…

…

…

…

…...

"Ladies and gentleman! It's time for the first Struggle match to begin!" The announcer shouted.

Twilight Town residents cheered as their greatest celebrated sport began.

"Aqua, good luck. I believe in you." Terra smiled at his blue haired friend.

"Thank you Terra." She replied back.

Aqua walked inside the Struggle Arena, and looked at who her competitor was.

She gasped as she saw a blonde woman with antenna like hair, blue jeans, a white shirt with a thunder symbol on it, and dark boots enter the arena. The woman had cyan colored eyes.

Relena mocked Aqua.

"Oh this is going to be boring. My first opponent is a pathetic clutz!"

Aqua snarled back, "Watch your mouth! I won't go easy on you, especially after how you treated my friends!"

Relena laughed, "Whatever! I could take you down any day even if you didn't hold back!"

Aqua growled. She sensed a powerful darkness from the woman, but she could not lose her cool in battle.

The announcer spoke, "And for our first match! We have Aqua and Relena! Which one of these ladies will emerge victorious?! Let the Struggle begin!"

ROUND 1 START!

Aqua and Relena sprinted toward each other and clashed their struggle bats against one another. Aqua was struggling to win the weapon deadlock, Relena smirked at this situation. Aqua was caught off guard as Relena side stepped out of the weapon deadlock and threw a lightning-fast smash at her side. Aqua was sent flying toward the side of the arena and lost a large amount of orbs to Relena. Aqua recovered from the blow and guarded against Relena's sudden lunge.

_How does she move so fast?!_

Aqua cartwheeled away from Relena and struck her struggle bat behind her when she felt a dark presence sneak up on her. She had successfully hit Relena's arm, forcing the blonde to lose some orbs. Aqua picked the orbs up and jumped away from Relena.

Relena sprinted toward Aqua and swung her struggle bat horizontally, but Aqua dodge rolled on the floor and slashed at Relena's legs with the struggle bat, knocking Relena off balance and taking some orbs in the process.

_Don't think you've won you clutz!_

As Relena was falling on the floor, she landed on the ground with one hand, and regained balance by pushing herself off into the air using only one hand. Relena soared in the sky and spun in mid-air toward Aqua. Aqua held her struggle bat up, preparing to attack. Aqua did strike, but somehow, Relena was more quick and struck Aqua down with a powerful blow from her struggle bat, forcing Aqua to lose all her orbs.

"And the winner is…..RELENA!" The announcer shouted.

"Of course! Against a weakling like her...It's obvious!" Relena gloated.

Meanwhile, Terra felt the darkness inside him rage as he saw his friend get hurt. Aqua stood up and walked outside of the arena toward Terra.

"Aqua! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine Terra, It's just a bat. If only I could have use magic...but that's against the rules." Aqua sighed.

Terra felt relieved knowing his friend wasn't seriously injured. "All right, it's my turn."

Aqua smiled, "Good luck Terra. I'll be cheering you on."

Terra entered the arena and looked at his opponent. It was a tall, broad man wearing a red scarf, a dark pirate suit, white gloves, and dark boots.

The man smirked at Terra.

"Well! Well! If it isn't Terra himself in person…"

Terra was puzzled, "How do you know my name?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll lose if you do." Braig chuckled.

ROUND 2 START!

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

-Meanwhile, in the shower-

"Vanitas! NO! I could do it myself!" Ven spoke embarrassed.

"Oh come on Ventus! I can see everything compared to you." Vanitas frowned.

"It's my butt! Now let me shower!"

"Not until you let me rinse off your butt!" Vanitas demanded as he began to put body wash on the naked Ventus.

"Noooo!" Ventus was forced to yield to Vanitas.

* * *

><p>That was a long chapter...The next chapter will proceed with the plot, and will not be out in a week or two.<p>

Review if possible.


End file.
